13 Matters of Tempus
by kuddlykitten0088
Summary: In a secret Starfleet Facility near earth, stores 73 cryogenic tombs of the criminal John Harrison and his crew. For two years, they keep them sleep until a mysterious spaceship crash land onto the facility and accidently awakening the 'Super human'. Then all hell breaks loose. Full summary and warnings inside.


**Disclaimed: **I don't own any of the Star Trek characters.

**Full Summary:**

In a secret Starfleet Facility near earth, stores 73 cryogenic tombs of the criminal John Harrison and his crew. For two years, they keep them sleep until a mysterious spaceship crash land onto the facility and accidentally awakening the 'Super human'. And then all hell breaks loose.

Ailisis Wonderfree was an ordinary librarian with a trouble past who got kidnap by her psycho brother and then by aliens before she was thrown into the future. As she journeyed to find her way back home, she learned that she had extraordinary powers.

**Warnings: **Violence and mild rape scene in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Year 2060, India**

Khan was awakening from the tremulous shake. The first question came to his mind was 'what happen?' The last thing he remembered he was in an important meeting with his most trusted lieutenants in the conference room at the military base. They were discussing about the current state of their lands and how the second-rated humans were slowly trying to reclaim what once was theirs. Khan and his kinds—'the supermen' was what those inadequate species called them—had ruled one third of the world for over fifteen years. In those years, Khan had kept a very firm but peaceful hand until they decided to rebel and raise war against them. Even though, Khan and his kinds were more advance in both intellectual and corporal their population are still smaller than those second-rated humans.

For the last five years, those second-rated humans gathered up and united like ants and slaughtered Khan's people as they took over his lands. All was lost but India. Fortunately, Khan thought ahead and had his engineer specialist built some spaceships and hid them up in space. His plan was to gather all the survivors and leave planet Earth to find a habitable and uncolonized planet to settle in so they don't have to shared with pests like those inadequate insects; a new home to call their own.

Some of his lieutenants didn't agreed to leave; they find leaving Earth was an act of cowardice, and wanted to stay, and fight to the end. Khan had to reasoned with them; if they stay and fight and die then they will become extinct—another exhibit for the museum of those second-rated humans. In the middle of the argument, all of their electronic suddenly went out. Once it came back on, the U.S. army had the area surrounded, making it almost impossible to escape. Khan can only lead twelve out of his twenty-three good men and women from the conference room through a secret underground tunnel going toward where they secretly hid their space shuttles; one among them is his wife.

_His wife._ He recalled seeing her bouncy curly red head got lost in the panicking mass of his people once they breach into the refugee district. The thunderous explosions from outside rattle the walls within. The interior light flickers erratically as the shock wave shook the whole district, making the flakes of paints from above snowing down. Those inadequate species were trying to get in by bombing the wall.

Through the commotion, no one takes notice of their leader as they were rushing toward the shuttles, excessively trying to escape. Flames and smoke erupted from explosion the humans detonate when they finally got through the wall. Then came the sputter clattering sound of bullets and the screams of his people fill the sector. Khan bellowed orders to anyone who still listen to him to stand their grounds. And soon, many of his men and women started to fight back with the human, desperately trying to protect of the remaining survivors. Khan and a few of his people ran speedily toward the soldiers up front, take them down with their fighting skills, and took their weapons. He picked up a dead soldier's weapon off the ground and fired with an uncanny speed and skill, hardly miss any life he aiming for. On the corner of his eyes, he saw his commander officer, Calistus, moving into the narrow gaps among the ruins, he is fighting six human soldiers in a hand-to-hand combat. Then a light glistering above him caught Khan's attention. A human sniper was aiming his gun at Calistus but Khan raised his weapon up and shot the sniper first before he could get a chance to kill Calistus. He was going to kill the humans who were fighting Calistus but the gun only shoot out blank. Bullets started to shoot at him at one corner. Barely avoid a shot, he jumped down and flings the gun and it hit the female shooter's face. Before she could recover, Khan grabbed her head and twisted it until her neck snap. He turned to Calistus just as he brought down the last of his six opponents. They shared a brief moment of relief that they both were still alive before another undetected bomb was detonating near where they were standing and then everything black out for them.

Now he was awake and alive but still not knows where he was. His eyes roamed around looking for any life signs. Then he realized that he lying on the steel ground shirtless on the bridge of the SS Botany Bay ship. _If he is here, then where is his wife? And Calistus? Did they escape too?_

Another tremor shook the ship as he heard two pilot officers arguing as they trying to keep the ship under control while a figure came running to him. When the figure got closer, he immediately recognized she was Mother. He was relieved she made it out alive. Mother wasn't essentially his _biological mother_ but she raised him among the hundred children that escape Laboratory S-13 twenty years ago. She was one of the seven origins from Experiment Project M—the last pureblood of their kinds, the Metis. "How is his wound?"

"He is bleeding really bad," said a familiar voice and he identified it was Eili, his brilliant medical specialist. He lifted his head up weakly and saw Eili's panicking hazel eyes staring down at him. She had a huge cut above her forehead and it has bleeding down from her squared-jaw face to her long delicate neck. Some of the blood caked up on her blond mass of curls and stuck together onto her torn clothes. She had his torn shirt scrunch up on top of his naked stomach. His eyes narrow in confused as he saw a thick steel pipe was sticking sickly out from his lower right abdominal section severing many of his organs. It was then he remembered the explosion. "Where is my wife?" He asked but they didn't seem to hear him.

"I don't know if it is going to work, Mother," said Eili.

"He is stronger than you think," the mother protested and looked into Khan's eyes. "You're going to fine, son," she assured before he felt a needle prick through his skin in his left arm and knew what Mother was giving him. The sensation of strength that it was giving him was none other than her pure Metis blood. "This is going to hurt so bare with it." Eili grasped onto the steel pipe and was about to yank it out but Khan grabbed her hand and stopped her. He wasn't sure if he was going to pass out from then pain. Before that could happen, he needed to know.

"Where is Olufemi?"

Tear-filled eyes met his at the mention of his wife's name and it told him his wife didn't make it without Eili saying anything. He closes his mouth and his jaw tighten as his eyes slightly revealing grief but there were no tears. He simply removed his hands off from hers and with a deep inhale, Eili pulled out the pipe with fluster scream mixed with Khan's painful one. The pains were excruciated until the pipe was out from his stomach but he wasn't sure if it was from the pain of his injury or the new great emptiness plunder in his heart for the loss of his wife. Maybe it was both.

Eili quickly poured water from a bottle to clean his already-started-to-heal injury. Mother gave him another shot of her blood to make the healing process gone faster. As the blood thinning, Eili used a pad of clean gauze to wrap his midsection. Suddenly, something hit the ship and it started to rock violently again. "What is happening?" Eili demanded.

"Dr. Eili, they are gaining on us and fast," said one of the pilots as they were trying to keep the ship stable.

Eili handed the roll of gauze to Mother to finish dressing their leader's injury as she went over to the bridge to see where the enemy's ship shooting them from. The coordinates state they are close, too close. If the enemy's ship came any closer, they would collide onto each other. "Mother," she turned to the older woman with fear in her eyes.

Khan knew the SS Botany Bay was in danger. He already sensed his flesh started to heal but it's not healed enough for him to get up and battle. However, he was not about to let his wound stop him from protecting his people. He moved his hands to the wall to help him support his body to get up, get into a military shuttlecraft, and shoot the hell out of those second-rate humans but Mother held him down. "You're not going to get yourself kill, Khan."

Mother turned her attention back to Eili and nodded. Eili uneasily knew what was going to happen next. It was going to be the hardest thing she would have to do but there was no other choice. She put a hand on each of the pilots' shoulder and they also nod in understanding as they shift the control of the ship into autopilot. They took off their gears and torn clothes; they change into a more comfortable clothing, a black shirt and trouser.

"What you doing? The ship—" Khan started but he went quiet as Mother put a hand on his shoulder. "I need to save our people."

She shook her head. "What they need is a leader when they wake up."

Khan looked at her confusingly until he heard a hiss sound to his right. Turning toward the sound, he saw Elli was putting one of the pilot inside a cryogenic pod. It was then Kahn realized the sixty-nine bodies of his people, each frozen inside their individual cryogenic pods near by. He finally understood what Mother was planning. She didn't believe there was going to be another planet for their people. She wanted to put them to sleep and hope that when they wake up, Earth—humans would change and accept them as equal. But Khan didn't trust her belief. He knew how humans were; they were a greedy species with a hole in their heart that never be filled. Those inadequate species would never change.

"You are their leader, Khan," Mother said, sternly as Eili helped her get him into one of the pod.

By the tone of her voice he could tell that Mother was not going with them—wherever they were going. He tried to fight them but then he realized something was not right. He felt so feeble. He shouldn't be this weak, especially when Mother just gave him two dose of her Metis blood. _Why is he so weak?_ Then he knew that Mother have added anesthetic into the Metis blood.

Mother smiled warmly at him as she knew he have caught on her arrangement. "Remember all that I have taught you, Khan," she said sternly but there was sadness in her eyes. She closed the door to his pod and press the code to lock it. "They are your family. Protect them."

Both of them share a look through the glasses before she walked away. That was the last time Khan ever saw Mother. When he woke over two hundred years later, Elli told him that Mother have coordinated the SS Botany Bay ship to a safe location while she went onto one of the military shuttlecraft and fought off the enemy from trailing after them. Seventy-three, out of the thousands lives of their population only seventy-three survive.


End file.
